After Ever After
by Legacy the Sassy Potato
Summary: Seikatsu is a student at Aotenshi Highschool. He decided to create a band along with his best friends Sora and Daiki but Youta was trying to stop them from creating a band, whom later on become their band mate to attract more upcoming students at Aotenshi. Meanwhile, their advisor Seishun and Hokago Tea Time's advisor Sawako always have this heated rivalry ever since they're young.


**A/N: So, I read this new fanfic in which it only got published hours ago and I got heavily inspired by it to create this one. I was also inspired by many stories, novels (such as Mizuko the Mystical Butterfly) and Love Live!: School Idol Project. I'll update this fic at least once in a week so enjoy~!**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Love Live and its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

A certain teenage male student with golden messy locks and sky blue orbs was looking at the notification board of their school. His eyes were scanning to all of the club flyers that was pinned to the board. It was the 5th time that he looked at board that day, yet he couldn't find a good club that could fit him. "...Swimming Club... Cake Club... Host Club... Classics Club... Volleyball Club... Basketball Club..." He said the clubs and sighed in annoyance that he still couldn't find one, he frowned and squinted his eyes. "There's a choir club in this school yet there's no music club? What kind of school is this?" He muttered under his breath.

"It has been a week since school started and I see that you still can't find a club for yourself. Setsuka." The said guy looked at the speaker and saw his other best friend, Heiwashima Daiki. Another teenage male student who has a purple colored hair and purple colored eyes.

"But you don't have a club yourself." Setsuka pointed out to him which made Daiki's eyes widen, cross his arms and turn around from embarrassment.

"O-Of course! Clubs are stupid, and it's not like i-it's going to affect m-my grades anyway!" Daiki defended himself and Setsuka rolled his eyes at his tsundere friend as he continued to look for a club. It's already been two months ever since school started for them and haven't found a good club just yet.

"It does affect our grades." Another student came that was same age as they were, said calmly and coolly, his hair is black which reach down his shoulder blades and his eyes were amber and sharp similar to a cat's. Setsuka looked at the familiar voice and it was his other best friend, Seikatsu Sorato.

"Have you found a club yet, Sora?" The golden haired teenager asked.

"Yes." Sora simply said, he isn't a guy of words and talking. His more of action and only speak whenever needed or asked. Setsuka widened his eyes and puts his hands on the taller guy's shoulder. Daiki turned to Sora.

"EH!? WHAT CLUB!?" Setsuka asked, surprised that the silver haired guy would be first on their group to find a club since Sora doesn't really care nor does he want to be a part of other people's group.

"Music Club." Daiki was interested in the conversation so her listened carefully. Sora removed Setsuka's hands on his shoulder and took a step back. "There are no members yet."

"No members? That's stupid. This school have choirs but there's no members in the music club?" Setsuka said.

"That is because choirs only requires your voice while the music club requires you to buy your own musical instruments." Daiki answered. "And all of the music club members have graduated already." Setsuka sighed but then he remembered something and grinned widely.

"I just remembered something! My brother have a bass guitar!" Setsuka fist pumped the air. "Daiki-chan, don't you have a piano?"

"Yes but what about-?"

"I have a drum set." Sora interrupted Daiki.

"Then we are good to go!" Setsuka grinned from ear to ear.

"Sora, I won't bring the piano here from my house." Daiki said coldly but Setsuka gave him the puppy dog eyes. Daiki tried to not look at him but Setsuka's eyes were like a magnet. "Fine." Setsuka grinned from ear to ear.

"Thanks!" He bowed as a sign of thanking him.

 **...**

"ONII-CHAAAAAN!" Setsuka shouted on the top of his lungs as he entered his house and dashed upstairs, bursting open his brother's bedroom door.

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING!?" Setsuka's brother gritted his teeth in annoyance and stopped doing his paper works. His hair color is lighter than Setsuka and is not as messy as his brother while his eyes are a brighter hue of blue. And Seishun is his name.

"I'M SUPPOSED TO ASK THAT!"

"YOU WERE SHOUTING AT ME IDIOT!" Setsuka's brother stood up from where he was previously sitting at.

"THAT'S ONLY BECAU-! Oh right, can I have your bass guitar?" Seishun made a 'tch.' sound and rolled his eyes at his brother.

"It's in the storage room now go away and leave me be." The older of the two shoo-ed the younger one away of his room.

"That's all you're just going to give it to me? But before you won't allow me to-"

"Just go get it before I change my mind." Seishun sat down and continued his previous work. Setsuka grinned from ear to ear.

"Thank you!" Then he left his brother's bed room and went to the storage room trying to find the bass guitar that his brother once owned. The bass guitar wasn't that hard to find since it was standing in a box that was near the storage room's door. The blue eyed teenager grabbed the guitar as he unzipped the case and strummed the strings then he tuned it, strumming it again. He smiled in delight of his new item. Setsuka remembered that his brother never named the bass guitar since he thought that it was stupid so Setsuka thought of a name.

"Since this is Yamaha and this brings me happiness... Yuki? Nah, I'll just decide on the name later on."

 **...**

 **The Next Day...**

The blonde student tried to find his friends, bringing his bass guitar with him. Giving up on finding his friends since they are nowhere of sight, he just went to the 4th floor, where he heard a drum beating and keys of a keyboard being hit along the hallways of the 4th floor that was coming from the music room. Setsuka wondered if there were more people joining the Music Club and so he took a peek from the door's glass and saw that it was just his friends.

Setsuka went inside the music room that made the other two guys stop from jamming, looking at him. Setsuka's gaze was on Daiki's keyboard. "I though you were going to bring your piano?"

Daiki sighed. "I was't allowed to, plus it won't fit on the door of this music room." Setsuka made an 'o' shape from his mouth. Daiki looked at the bass guitar that Setsuka was carrying behind his back. "Did you buy a bass guitar?"

"Nope! My brother gave it to me." Setsuka grinned proudly that he was able to ask his brother to give his bass guitar to him, Daik looked at him almost in disbelief while Sora just kept his expressionless facial expression but was actually kind of shock inside him.

"How did you do that?" Daiki asked.

"I just asked for his permission. And look!" Setsuka puts down the bass guitar and unzips the case, showing them his brother's bass guitar.

"Setsuka that's-"

"Maybe he just got bored with it though." The blue eyed boy shrugged, interrupting on whatever his friend was going to say, it might be impossible that his brother got bored with it considering that he formerly acted that his bass guitar was his wife. "But it's just weird though..." Then he realized it. "This is my first bass guitar not his!"

"Your brother's bass guitar is a Fender 1958 Precision Bass, while yours is a Yamaha BB Series BB424." Someone new just came in, it was another guy His hair color is dark brown and his eyes are also a very deep shade of green. They all turned to the person who spoke, and he looks serious.

"Are you here to join?" Setsuka asked him while smiling.

"No, I am the school's student council president, Tousume Youta and I am here to inform you that you cannot perform a club performance until you create a club and you need four members to create a club."

"How did you know that we were here?" Daiki asked, seriously. Youta looked at the only guy that has golden locks and Daiki looked at Setsuka questioningly.

Setsuka was about to say something until Youta interrupted him from saying anything. "He was carrying a bass guitar. And if you don't know it yet, Music Club had already shut down yesterday at 7 p.m." Then Youta left the music room.

"EH!? THE MUSIC CLUB DOESN'T EXIST ANYMORE!?" Setsuka shouted, almost having a hyperventilation.

"At least the school isn't shut down." Sora said, sighing as he stood up and stretched his arms.

 **...**

 **Later...**

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Setsuka freaked out, reading the poster on the hallways. "My...my dreams are shattered." Setsuka muttered and stared at the poster. Daiki read it over and over again while Sora just sighed.

"The school's going to shut down?" Someone asked to no one in particular. Sora looked at him and he looked like the student council president, only his eyes aren't a deep shade of brown, instead they were of lighter hue of green and his hair color is much darker than Youta.

 **...**

Sora was walking home from school. The blistering sun annoys him, he wished that it would rain that day but it is actually impossible because there were only small white puffy cotton candies on the sky as of the mean time. He didn't bother to bring his drum set and left it in the music room since he had the feeling that it would be needed for the future.

Sora's gaze landed on a trashcan while he was walking, he suddenly heard a small meow that came from the trashcan. Sora stopped walking and looked inside on where he heard the meow and there he saw a small two days old kitten, he knows that it was two days old because he have some sort of instinct. He pinched the kitten's skin on the back and brought it to his other palm. "No cat mother would ever leave their child alone, eat yes. Leave no." He started walking and was wondering on what he'll do with it.

 _'Should I adopt it? Or should I give it to someone?'_ He remembered that his mother said that no more cats at home since he does have a lot of cats. Tough it wasn't a cat, it was a kitten but it will eventually turn into a cat someday. Sora was too focused on thinking and staring at the cat that he didn't even realize that he accidentally bumped into a shorter person. They both fell to the ground, fortunately, the kitten wasn't squished in his hand nor did it fell.

The taller one between the two stood up while the kitten is still on his palm, and offered a hand to the unknown female in which she accepted. Sora pulled her up and the girl was almost going to trip because of his pull but she caught her balance.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"I'm okay, how about you?" The girl looked at Sora's eyes. He was like a tower to her since he is really tall, Sora looked at her sapphire blue eyes for a moment before responding.

"I'm fine and I am sorry as well." The girl suddenly noticed his hand and saw a kitten was on it.

"Is that a kitten?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Can I touch it?" Sora moved his palm in front of them and let her touch it. The girl touched it and giggled softly. "Is this yours?"

"No. I found it in the trashcan." The girl's eyes widened in shock.

"In the trashcan?" Sora nodded then analyzed her facial features, her eyes were looking at the kitten. Her eyes were beautiful like the ocean, her skin looks smooth, her hair is shiny. Her eyebrows were thick which made her look cuter. She look like that he can trust the kitten to her.

"Would you like to adopt it?" Her eyes looked at Sora's again.

"Is that okay with you?" He nodded and she smiled. He pulled out her hand and opened her palm, moving the kitty to her palm. "Thank you and I'm Kotobuki Tsumugi by the way." She smiled gently at him. Kotobuki, it's familiar to him though he forgot on where he heard it.

"Seikatsu Sora. I better get going, bye Kotobuki-san. Take care of the kitten." Mugi nodded her head as Sora started to walk away. Passing by her.

When he reached the house he started thinking on where he heard the girl's name from. 'Kotobuki _Tsumugi...'_ His eyes widened. _'She's the one...?'_ The corner of his lips tilted upwards as he pushed the doorbell of his house.

* * *

 **A/N: People who are reading this! I need your help, what do you think that Setsuka should name his guitar? I'm also kind of lazy with continuing that part so I will just continue t to the next chapter :P And just in case you are wondering on what their music instruments' brands are...  
**

 **Sora - Tama Imperialstar (Drum Set)** **  
**

 **Daiki - Korg Triton Extreme 76 (Keyboard)**

 **Setsuka - Yamaha BB Series BB424 (Bass Guitar)**


End file.
